


Intriguing

by sstwinz



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, ooph i cant believe this story is non-con, why is kyoya awful?????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwinz/pseuds/sstwinz
Summary: Kyoya invites Haruhi over to spend the night. Haruhi isn't quite sure what to expect from him, but he's certainly an intriguing person.Originally written in 2017!





	Intriguing

Haruhi walked up to the rather foreboding house, her stuff in a small backpack on her back. The glass windows gleamed at her, impossibly bright in comparison to the darkening sky around her. She could see into well-lit rooms, but they were empty, adding to the house’s ominous quality. The outside walls stretched back as far as her eyes could see. She’d known that the Ootori family was rich, but she hadn’t imagined that they were _this_ rich. She had no idea how they could afford a house of this size just outside of Tokoyo’s city limits.

A bit intimidated, she approached the tall glass doors and knocked. Within moments, a maid appeared, bowing slightly at Haruhi as she opened the door. Haruhi stepped into an entryway, her feet clicking on the house’s marble floor. In a moment, footsteps on the other end of the hall alerted her to someone else’s presence.

“Welcome, Haruhi.” Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at her. “Please, come in.”

The maid had melted back into the shadows of the house. Haruhi followed Kyoya into a tall-ceilinged, open room that she assumed was the living room. It had a modern design and felt comfortable, yet slightly cold at the same time. It had large glass windows facing out, but Haruhi couldn’t tell if it had been one of the rooms she’d seen from outside or not.

“You have a really nice house, Kyoya-senpai,” Haruhi commented as she continued to look around.

Kyoya smiled pleasantly, joining her as her eyes traced the room’s rugs, panelling, and many couches. “It is rather nice, isn’t it?”

Finished, Haruhi’s eyes met his. “It seems pretty empty, though. Don’t you have two brothers and a sister?”

Kyoya shrugged, looking away. “My brothers are in Kyoto with my father, visiting one of my family’s hospitals there. And my sister doesn’t live in the house. She’s married and has her own home in Okayama. So the house is empty tonight; with the exception of the servants, of course.”

Haruhi frowned up at him. “Is that the reason why you asked me over tonight?” she asked.

Kyoya smiled again. “It might have been,” he said, which of course wasn’t much of an answer. Without revealing anything else, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Haruhi running to catch up.

The pair walked through a few more echoing hallways, climbing the stairs to the second floor. Finally, Kyoya stopped near a door and opened it.

“This is our family’s first guest bedroom,” he said, motioning inside. “You’ll be sleeping here tonight. My bedroom is at the end of the hall if you find you need anything later. Feel free to put your things down. I’ll be in the library when you’ve finished.”

Haruhi walked into the room, gaping again. The bedroom was huge, large enough to fit her entire apartment. It was hard to believe that it was only a guest bedroom. She couldn’t imagine the size of the Ootori family’s rooms.

Staying alone in the large, uncomfortably modern room was starting to creep her out. Haruhi set her bag down and walked into the hallway. Kyoya was gone, and he hadn’t told her how to find the library. With a sigh, Haruhi started back the way they had come, looking for open doors.

After a few wrong turns, Haruhi found her way to the library. In complete contrast to the rest of the house, a cheery fireplace was set into one of the walls. Kyoya was sitting in a large armchair and was writing something in a notebook, as usual. He hardly looked up when she approached.

“Tea?” he asked. Haruhi shook her head.

“No, thank you-” she started, but he had already picked up a bell and started ringing it. She awkwardly sat down on a nearby couch. Not finding much to look at other than books, she looked back at Kyoya.

He was still writing. It was an odd way to treat a guest. Haruhi’s eyes did nothing to attract his attention.

“Have you had any other members of the host club over?” she finally asked to break the silence.

Kyoya spoke without looking up. “Tamaki, of course, but no one else. The twins tried, but I gave them the address for one of our hospitals instead. I’m surprised they were dumb enough to believe I lived in Aomori.”

Haruhi folded her hands in her lap. “Why _did_ you ask me over, senpai?” she asked.

Kyoya finally glanced up, giving her one of his cryptic smiles. “To be completely honest, you intrigue me, Haruhi.”

Before he could say anything else, the tea service arrived. A maid set a tray with porcelain tea cups, a kettle, saucers and a plate of cookies on a central table. After a bow to Kyoya, she left the room. Kyoya stood and poured two cups of tea. He handed one to Haruhi with a saucer, then sat back down, pulling out a computer and starting to type.

He hadn’t even asked if she wanted any sugar. Haruhi took a sip, trying to ignore the tea’s bitter taste. She set the cup back down, the saucer rattling slightly as she did. She looked at Kyoya’s computer.

“What are you doing, senpai?” she asked, cocking her head slightly.

Kyoya continued to type. “I’m tallying up the total profits from the host club over the past few months. I also like to keep an eye on my father’s business while I’m at it.”

It took forever to get a complete answer out of Kyoya. He always told people the least amount of information possible. “Anything interesting?” she prodded.

Kyoya closed the laptop with one-sided grin. “Not particularly, unless you’re my father.” Haruhi managed to catch his eye for a brief moment, then he looked away again, towards the windows. “Do you want dinner?” he asked.

“Sure.”

Dinner was even more oddly quiet than the library had been. Kyoya responded to Haruhi’s few attempts at conversation, but didn’t bring anything up himself. Haruhi had no idea why he’d asked her over if he wasn’t interested in talking. Every so often, she felt his eyes on her, but when she looked at him he was always looking away.

Finally, Kyoya set his fork down, his plate still half-finished. “It’s getting late. You must be tired,” he said. “We can go to our rooms now.”

Haruhi actually wasn’t tired at all, but Kyoya had been acting pretty strangely tonight. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting, but it seemed like he was even ruder at home than at school. It was probably a good idea to just go to bed and talk to him about it in the morning.

He’d already started walking out of the room without checking to see if she was following him. Haruhi let out a breath, then walked after him.

Kyoya was far more capable at navigating the house’s many hallways and after only a few turns they were back at Haruhi’s room. He paused near the door, meeting her eyes.

“As I said earlier, feel free to come to my room if you need anything. Goodnight, Haruhi.” He inclined his head at her.

“Goodnight, senpai.”

Kyoya continued down the hallway without saying anything else. She’d definitely have to call him out on his rude behavior in the morning. With a sigh, Haruhi entered her large bedroom.

Her pajamas were on the top of the bag and she quickly changed before unpacking the rest of her belongings. Looking at everything, Haruhi realized that she’d forgotten her toothbrush at home.

She could probably survive without it for one night, but Kyoya _had_ said that she could tell him if she needed anything. She was pretty sure this qualified. Besides, maybe helping her out with something would snap him out of the weird funk he’d been in all night.

Haruhi slipped out of the room, still in her pajamas. Hopefully Kyoya wouldn’t mind. The door at the end of the hallway was made of dark wood just like all the others, but it nearly reached the ceiling and loomed over the rest of the hall. She approached it, hesitated for a brief moment, then knocked. The door was unlocked, so she pushed it open, walking a few steps into the room.

“Kyoya-senpai?” she called out. The cavernous room was dimly lit and quiet. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Kyoya emerged from the a shadowy corner, his shirt unbuttoned.

“You came,” he said with a smirk. A moment later, he had grabbed her wrists.

Haruhi gasped as he pressed her against the wall, her arms pinned above her head. Her body stiffened, but she said nothing. A moment later, Kyoya’s mouth found hers.

The kiss was rough and sucked all of the remaining air out of her, making it hard to think. He removed his arms from hers after a few moments, grabbing her face and bringing it closer to his. The kiss went on for what felt like forever with only tiny breaks for air. Haruhi was still trapped against the wall as Kyoya’s body came ever closer to hers. She was too surprised to feel much of anything.

The kiss ended, but only so Kyoya could lower her to the ground. Then his mouth was on hers again, this kiss just as violent as the last. Haruhi looked up at him during one of the moments of reprieve. His eyes were closed and his hair had fallen forward. It was one of the few times she’d seen it messy.

Finally, he pulled away, breathing heavily. Haruhi looked up at him again. At some point, his shirt had come off. She met his eyes steadily and wiped her mouth.

“Well senpai, are you going to do it?” she asked knowingly.

Kyoya stayed leaning over her for a moment, the room silent other than the pair’s breathing. Then he sat up, brushing his hair back into place. He frowned.

“No. At least, not tonight.”

“Good.” Haruhi sat up at well. “I’ll be going back to my room then.”

Kyoya nodded, a distracted frown still on his face. Haruhi stood.

“Goodnight, senpai.” Haruhi turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once in the hallway, she wiped her mouth again, her fingers lingering on her lips. The kisses had been passionate, for sure, but there hadn’t been any true feeling behind them. She didn’t think Kyoya-senpai was actually interested in her. It seemed more like something he needed to make sure of for himself.

Haruhi looked back at his door as she neared her own, a smile crossing her face. He’d called _her_ the intriguing one.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, KyoyaxHaruhi..................let me know your thoughts......
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is like 1 out of 3 stories that I've ever written that have kissing in them. Fun fact.


End file.
